User talk:Dandybot/Archive 9
wtb archival poro --'-ChaosClause - ' 21:41, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :You can't archive ongoing discussions fag. Thomas Dutch 21:42, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::I cbf'd waiting. ::I challenge your Sinterklaas to bring me a new computer. If he doesn't bring it, I will know Joulupukki is more powerful. --'-ChaosClause - ' 21:45, December 10, 2009 (UTC) First ^ — 21:41, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Your comment seems to lack a poro. --'-ChaosClause - ' 21:45, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Your comment seems to lack intelligence. — 21:46, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Permaban this person from Lappiwiki in 3.. --'-ChaosClause - ' 21:47, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::..2.. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 21:49, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::CANCEL SPIKE! PvE assnoobers, learn to spike :< --'-ChaosClause - ' 21:54, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I picked a good time to go afk. :( [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 05:25, 11 December 2009 (UTC) :::::::I don't know if I can forgive you :< --'-ChaosClause - ' 05:34, December 11, 2009 (UTC) http://www.pe.com/imagesdaily/2008/12-24/reindeer_enjoy_their_work_3_289.jpg šBenTbh› 21:43, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Best Poro Ever. --'-ChaosClause - ' 21:45, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :I loled. ----~Short 21:51, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Merry poromas. The poro's are merry and Pukki tietää I am! --'-ChaosClause - ' 21:56, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :GUYS. WHO WANTS TO FORCE A PORO MEME ON 4CHAN WITH ME? ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:44, 10 December 2009 (UTC) ::=O šBenTbh› 23:45, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::just use the poro+lau picture-- ChristmasRelyk 22:59, December 11, 2009 (UTC) bitch -- 23:25, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Get trolled less. I've just been indirectly flaming anyone who's flaming anyone in this huge dramafest that's been around. --'-ChaosClause - ' 23:46, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I had a dream The Codex god revealed himself to me and said he was disappointed with how bad and boring Codex ideas his followers had. I went on an epic adventure to fix this. --'-ChaosClause - ' 11:55, December 12, 2009 (UTC) http://www.gadgetsuk.com/files//t_17379.jpg :the shitting poro is happy for you. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 14:31, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I remember getting one of those on Christmas...----~Short 14:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm, quite sure it smiles because it knows it's creepy. --'-ChaosClause - ' 16:33, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Screw it, my christmas sig is ugly as hell. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :better then this pepto bismol shit. Gringo 21:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :: :> It's some kind of personal joke. I'm supposed to be an emofag with stylized dark signatures, yet I go for a wicked pink one. Well, a gay emofag signature would be lethal. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:08, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::being an emofag is bad. pretending to be an emofag to make fun of other emofags is hilarious. ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:23, 12 December 2009 (UTC) ::::<3 Emo isn't stylish, and these persons that truly deserve the "emo"-label are depressed persons who think that attentionwhoring due to their loneliness is neat on some level. The music they listen to is music-technically retarded, but "They like it, so why should they listen to anything else?". Gothic appearance can be neat, and those girls can be cute like any other girls, but they try to compensate that with immense stupidity. ::::tl;dr: c moo :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::The only hot goth I ever met had smoked herself into a mental coma so deep that basic conversation was difficult. All the emo girls I ever knew were complete whores, particularly the one who "saved herself for me", only for me to fuck her and then not talk to her for like the next year. ups. ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:01, 12 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::She never left the kitchen (knife) again. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:04, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Saint Is perfectly capable of ignoring our trolling and general dislike of him if he wants to, you do not need to comment on everything that everyone says to him like we are beating up a retarded child. To be honest all you add most of the time is "everyone should shut up because he's saint and he's sometimes semi helpful". That doesn't work for the actual retarded kids around here and it certainly won't work for Saint. Not that I see you sticking up for the actual retarded kids either.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 23:27, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I gave up on the "stfu" a while ago. It doesn't work. If this was someone else, you would get the response "But isn't he a retarded child?". I think this drama has proved just how much of a two-faced hypocrit I can be <3 :I know everyone wants him perma'd. Some weeks ago I too would've wanted him perma'd. I drama'd with him just to have him banned for as long as possible with minimal backfiring. KJ knows. Then Saint appeared in my MSN and my Codex page, and I've discussed with him and played with him, and I've discussed with Big<3 and Lau<3 and Danny<3, and as a conclusion I say everyone is just being ignorant and sentimental (Danny is a different story) and though he ignores the same conclusions that everyone else who argues does, he's not actually stupid, he just PvX's wrong what comes to some things. Let's flame everyone we hate off the site - these very neutral admins can surely take care of it. :And you might have noticed, none feels good as they get picked upon, even if they laugh at it. Been there, done that, z. Perhaps you too have had such human emotions. :tl;dr: Think objectively and try to see what he sees. We are all retarded. I mean Saint too, and I mean myself too, and I mean ya'll who hate him too. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:59, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::You clearly missed the part where we're the Cool Kids and that this is our site. <3 ··· Danny Hates Snow 04:15, 14 December 2009 (UTC) ::Long live the PVX Cabal!----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 04:46, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::But if Saint is a faggot, isn't it my responsibility as the Ambassador of Homosexual Minorities to have him sit safe on my lap? :::I shall resort to trolling everyone, thus being maximally neutral. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:23, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::GOOD MAN!----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 18:38, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::This morning was very classy ;> --'-©#@o$- (talk) '-- 18:50, December 14, 2009 (UTC) iirc its ur birthday today! http://www.tkoo.fr/images/petit%20lapin.jpg http://a32.idata.over-blog.com/720x479/0/01/08/79/Animaux/Petit-lapin-02-copie-1.jpg http://www0.dfj.vd.ch/yverdon/travaux/lapin/images/lapin.jpg http://www.faqs.org/photo-dict/photofiles/list/600/996bunny.jpg http://www.omega-blue.net/images/Vrac/P4120001.JPG Sorry i couldn't find any supercute poros. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 16:41, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :You remembered <3 --'-©#@o$- (talk) '-- 16:45, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday! What do you want your present to be? 1 free ban on anyone you like? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:51, 14 December 2009 :happy birthday =) ~ PheNaxKian talk 16:59, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::^^ If enough admin's offer me presents, I can perma half the active userbase! --'-©#@o$- (talk) '-- 17:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::happy birthday youngling. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo ( ) . 17:20, December 14, 2009 (UTC) oh, you're new sig sucks. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo ( ) . 17:24, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Do you even see the special font? I was bored as hell in school, and I wanted to try out if Phen fell for it :> --'-©#@o$- (talk) '-- 17:46, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ^____________________________________^ Happy birthday! --Crow 17:36, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :^_________^ --'-©#@o$- (talk) '-- 17:46, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Happy birthday! <3----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 18:38, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Happy birthday =] Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 19:03, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::: 'Happy Birthday :>'' Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:35, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::Happy Mcbirthday! Chaos! :3 —†Forgive & Forget† 20:41, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Dandy, it's your birthday. God bless you this day. You gave me the gift of a little e-brother, And I'm proud of you today. Dandy, it's your birthday. Happy birthday, Dandy. Dandy, it's your birthday. Happy birthday, Dandy. I wish you love and good will. I wish you peace and joy. I wish you better than your heart desires. And your first kiss from a boy. Dandy, it's your birthday. Happy birthday, Dandy. Dandy, it's your birthday. Happy birthday, Dandy. Proudly lifted from Michael Jackson & Bart singing to Lisa. 20:48, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Wow... Like 8 of my friends on Facebook were born today too. x.x HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!! =] [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 21:11, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Happy 8th? (basing off quality of edits sorry if i'm way off) Birthday! — 21:36, December 14, 2009 (UTC) happy birthday faggot <3 here is your present: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIrvpn3k9A4 -- 21:39, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Remi Gaillard is a genious <333333 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! I get my own section to tell you this, because I am your favorite of course Kurotou Shadestryke 22:05, December 14, 2009 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! I get my own section to tell you this, because I put two equal signs before and after my title of course. šBenTbh› 00:04, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Happy birthday :<-- 01:34, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Why thank you <3 I get my own headline because there's a ton :> --'-©#@o$- (talk) '-- 06:08, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :i hacked every account and wrote every happy birthday. you're welcome. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo ( ) . 06:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :also, get a better fucking sig. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo ( ) . 06:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::It obviously isn't goin to Phen-alert :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 07:26, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::like, have ANYONE on the site make you a sig, even someone that sucks. please ask KJ to. please. ::::Do you have Segoe Script on your comp? ::::And oheylol, seeing how you hardly sign, I don't think you're much in a position to say what sig looks good. It'll just be another pink sig then. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:43, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::do i have to wear a dress to judge a dress? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo ( ) . 18:29, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::You wouldn't know how hard it is to find a suitable dress if you never try it yourself. And oh, you're a straight man, you wouldn't know. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:34, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::I've made Chaos too many sigs :/. But if he wants I'll make him another one for his bday...because his other present didn't really work out.... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:24, 15 December 2009 ::::::Just tell me what you tried to make <3 And I don't need a new sig, Saint is just ugly. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:29, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Siggggggg :> --'-©- (moo) '-- 18:56, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Happy Late Birthday :3 ----~Short 20:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : :< <3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:28, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Proxymaster >: Life Guardian 05:19, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :It was a good excuse! I still love you, though. <3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 07:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :How are you so good at it! --Frosty 12:16, December 16, 2009 (UTC)